1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to belt clips, and more specifically to a multi-function belt clip assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many portable devices have belt clips which are utilized to attach the device to a belt clip so that the device can be conveniently carried by a user. Examples of devices which include belt clips, and which are carried by users, are pagers, two way radios, cell phones, personal organizers, and other such devices. While belt clips are useful for attaching the devices to a belt, they generally are not suitable for any other use.
Many of the portable devices which have been described above, often operate best when placed in a vertical position, rather than being laid down when removed from the belt. This is true of many pagers, two-way radios and cell phones, in which case the antenna polarization determines the best orientation for reliable signal reception off the body. This also holds true for such devices as personal organizers or personal digital assistants which provide a time function. Laying such devices down makes it difficult to view the time, whereas standing such devices up, makes it convenient to view the time when the device is removed from the belt and placed on a desk.
What is needed is a belt clip which can be utilized to attach a portable device to a user's belt, and can also be used to orient the portable device on a desk when the device is removed from the belt.